


Birthday Treat

by osmalic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osmalic/pseuds/osmalic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly wasn't Remus' best birthday celebration, but somehow it changed things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Treat

Remus Lupin woke up with a blazing hangover pounding from all sides of his head that made him moan out loud. "Make it stop!" he whined into his pillow, then regretted it when white pain struck across his skull. "Ungh."

"I'm pleased to know you still think me capable of doing something else besides your monthly potion," there came a dry voice from somewhere around him.

"Is that you, God?" Remus wondered out-loud.

There was a snort. "Almost." Then Remus was unceremoniously pulled up from the hard ground (he had slept on the floor!) before a thick and foul-tasting potion was forced down his throat. "Glllaaargh!" he gurgled and hacked, swallowing before he was dropped again on the floor.

The grinding of boots against the wooden floor echoed loudly in Remus' head even while he tried to burrow once more into the pillows. Sleep was claiming him again, but his eyes ripped open to the bright light when he was again rudely wrenched from his sleeping area.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, wincing at how his voice somehow reverberated in his head.

"You," the voice was now degrees colder, "are _not_ excused from your Wolfsbane Potion just because you blundered your way out of your mother's uterus on this day forty-three years ago."

"Oh Christ, is that you, Severus?" Remus squinted at the blurry shape before his eyes.

"First God, then Christ. Make up your bloody mind." Severus Snape released his arm and turned away, apparently uncaring that Remus promptly crashed back down on the ground. "You'd best make your way to the loo right now, by the way, before that potion takes effect."

And right then Remus felt a tumble in his stomach that made his visions spin. He lurched forward awkwardly, almost stumbling over his legs and pillows in his haste to make it to the toilet in time to be sick.

Ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom to see Severus Snape standing by his desk, his arms crossed over his chest and one foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Remus was unnaturally grateful that the sound was not pounding in his head this time. "What the hell did you give me? Spiders' Legs Smoothie?"

"Spider legs is only one of the ingredients," replied the Potions Master in a bored tone. "That was a Purging Potion. There is only a specific amount of alcohol you can ingest before and after drinking Wolfsbane Potion, Lupin."

With a sinking heart, Remus suddenly remembered his birthday had fallen on the first of the seven days before the full moon. "I...forgot?" he mumbled, feeling dizzy once more and falling into his chair.

"It wasn't the only thing you forgot." Severus stared pointedly at Remus' bare knees, making the other professor blush.

"Where _were_ you?" Remus grumbled, trying not to be embarrassed of being found drunk, passed out, and wearing shorts even though it was Sunday. "Minerva was quite irritated you didn't arrive and Rolanda had to finish the alcohol by herself."

"It seemed she had help," Severus snapped. "And I have more important things to do with my time than making myself sick. Unlike you. Now drink this potion, I have other important things to do."

Remus wordlessly raised the warm chalice on his desk and raised it. "To a few more years," he toasted himself and, taking a deep breath, swallowed the entire thing in one gulp. He made a face at the tang that was left in his mouth, but immediately sobered at the scowl on Severus' face. "I truly _am_ sorry, Severus, I completely forgot about the potion. Will it still work even if I missed one day?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You didn't miss a day, Lupin. If you weren't too busy heaving your intestines, you would have noticed that you still have half an hour before this day is over."

Blinking, Remus turned to the clock and saw the short hand pointing to _"Saturday"_ while the long hand hovered over _"MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"_. He gave Severus a rueful smile. "So I do. Forgive me, I always believe I should enjoy birthdays to the fullest."

"A fine day to get drunk, I can see to that," the Potions Master sneered.

Remus could not help flashing him a grin. "It's also an excuse to be with the ones I care for."

To this, Severus did not seem to have a reply, and Remus was astonished to find an almost uncomfortable expression pass over his colleague's face. Just when Remus was about to question it, Severus grabbed the empty chalice and marched towards the door. "I must be off," he muttered, pushing past Remus.

There was nothing else to say except watch the other man cross the room and make his way to the door until, so suddenly, Remus realized something.

Severus Snape remembered he had turned exactly forty-three.

Even then, it wasn't a great deal especially since the two men were of the same age and Severus most likely only remembered because he knew his own age, yet Remus thought it quite touching that Severus still considered themselves a bit alike. Maybe an equal. Of a sort.

It felt like an acknowledgment.

It felt, Remus realized, like forgiveness.

"Severus," he called out.

Severus stopped in the act of opening the door and he turned to face Remus with a scowl. "What is it?" he snapped back.

Indicating towards the clock, Remus stepped forward. "I think I remember bringing back a somewhat large piece of birthday cake. It'll be stale in the morning." He paused, watching Severus raise an eyebrow. "And I still have thirty minutes of my birthday left." Small lines formed on Severus' face to form a frown of confusion. "Would you mind," Remus elaborated, "helping me polish it off?"

An awkward pause loomed between them for a long time. For one moment, Remus could see the struggle behind Severus' face, formulating the million scathing retorts that could be said against the invitation. And during that breathless moment, Remus realized he had just given this man the power to disappoint him.

But then the lines cleared from Severus' face and his hand pulled back from the knob to be placed at his side.

"I am usually not in the habit of accepting dinner proposals in the middle of the night," the Potions Master finally said stiffly, then threatened, "Don't even think of bringing in wine."

Remus had to laugh. "No, Severus," he replied fondly. "Just the birthday cake, a bit of time, and someone I care for. That's birthday treat enough for me."


End file.
